A Story of Love
by lightofsaturn
Summary: Yet another story that takes place during the famed Usagi and Mamoru break-up in R, but with a slight twist. Some new characters and fun surprises.
1. Part 1

**A Story of Love**

Just a few main parts to start off with:

- Um, this fic's a bit choppy, I admit, but I'm hoping that it picks up in the continuing chapters. I have really fun plans for this, I promise. 

- I wrote this and chapter two three years ago...so you may notice a slight difference starting in chapter three, hopefully for the better.

- Thanks to my beta-reader Serenyty, she's been a big help.

- I don't own Sailor Moon, etc.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The crystal clear sliding doors of Crown Café and Arcade opened in repeated succession, bells chiming merrily as the blue and white clad students from nearby Juuban Junior High entered, chattering excitedly about the break to come  The sunlight glinted through the doors, making little rainbows across the floor as they opened again to admit two more familiarly clad students in to the café. The brunette pointed excitedly at a booth in the back, and the blonde followed her somewhat resignedly.

Suddenly, the girls were lost in a sea of older students from the high school down the street, and lost the booth that they had had their eyes on to a group of girls who had slightly longer legs. Looking around desperately at the diminishing number of booths, the brunette suddenly pulled the blonde across the room and stared down a group of boys to get the last remaining one. As they sat across from one another, the brunette looked expectantly at the blonde for a moment, leaning in slightly so as not to miss a word of what ever the other girl had to say.

"Well, Usagi?"

The blonde looked downright uncomfortable. She pushed a long lock of hair from her face. "Well what, Naru?"

"Usagi-chan! You can't leave me hanging on this one, girl!"

"Leave you hanging? I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Come _on!_ Are you going to say yes? You've gotta say yes…"

"What's happening, guys?" A voice came from right beside them, causing them both to jump about three feet into the air and turn bright red as they turned to see Furuhata Unazuki standing beside their table.

"What with the neon faces, guys?" The young waitress asked, always ready for gossip.

Usagi and Naru sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Come on, you can tell me. My lips are sealed." She made the motion of a zipper across her mouth.

"It…it's nothing." Mumbled Usagi, going from neon to a shade of red only found in a sunset.

"Liar!" Giggled Naru, "She's got a new boyfriend." She confided.

" Shut up! I do not!" Yelped Usagi, somehow finding yet another red shade to turn.

Unazuki raised her eyebrow archly, " Really? Do tell, do tell."

"It's nothing, nothing at all." Usagi stammered, " Some guy asked me out, but I'm not gonna accept."

Naru looked as if she was going to explode. "WHAT? Come on! He's cute, he's nice, and he's popular! What more can you ask?"

"Love."

"Love? Come on, Usagi-chan, first of all, you won't know if you love him 'til you try. Also, this isn't about love. He's a good guy; you two would have fun together. F-U-N. You do remember that word, right? Sometimes it's good to just enjoy yourself for awhile…"

"I know, Naru-chan, but…"

" No buts. You're still stuck on that _baka_, Chiba-sempai, aren't you? He dumped you Usagi. It's over. Move on. "

" No! He is not a _baka_! Mamo-chan…he...he loves me! I know he does! Or at least, he loved me…"

Unazuki watched the exchange between the girls with a kind of morbid fascination. Finally, she cut in before Usagi could be reduced to tears in front of the entire café. "Usagi! Usagi, it's okay. It's okay. I don't really know the story between you and this guy. Mamoru, did you say?" (_My brother's friend?__ Could it be?) _"Well, the guy who asked you out seems like a good guy, while this other guy seems -"

"Excuse me." A deep male voice sounded from above their heads. "The other waitress seems to have forgotten about my coffee. Would you please remedy that situation?"

Usagi's eyes got wide for a moment, and then she suddenly seemed very interested in a stain on the table.

"Oh!" Unazuki stood up in surprise. " I'll go deal with that right away!"

***

Mamoru didn't know what had led him to Crown once again, but there he was. Sitting in a booth, well hidden in the back, just minutes before he knew that _she_ was bound to arrive, her face full of life and the promise of a love that he must never have. He sat there with his laptop trying to be nonchalant about the situation he had put himself in, but of course pathetically not succeeding. He barely glanced up as he ordered coffee from the waitress on duty, plugging away at the computer as if he had something more important than _her_ to actually care about.

A flash of gold went by.

She hadn't noticed him (_thank god! )_, and she and that friend of hers ( _Na… Naran?… Naru!! That's right. Naru._ ) headed right into a booth and began to talk. He painfully pulled his eyes away, looking very hard at the screen full of tiny type.

"He's not a _baka_!"

The yell wafted across the room, attracting many stares from the other customers. Mamoru took a few deep breaths and began to read again.

Where was his damned coffee anyway?

He'd go ask Unazuki. Yes, that's what he'd do. She knew him and would get that other, lazy waitress to get him his coffee, which he sorely needed at the moment. And this was _not_ an attempt to get near Usagi. No, of course not. He just wanted to talk to Unazuki…

"… Well, the guy who asked you out seems like a good guy, while this other guy seems -"

His feet had taken him over to the table even as he had made the decision to do so. Wait…Wait a second! Did she just say…did she say that a guy had asked Usagi out? He'd kill him! He'd rip the little bastard to shreds! Where was he? Where? He would soon learn that you don't mess with Chiba Mamoru's girl!

Oh yeah…they broke up. 

Oh yeah…the coffee.

Crap.

"Excuse me." Unazuki glanced at him and colored deeply. So they had been talking about _him!_ "The other waitress seems to have forgotten about my coffee. Would you please remedy that situation?" 

He took grim satisfaction in the look in her eyes. Serves her right for talking about him. He kept his eyes on Unazuki as she fairly ran across the café, at least it meant he didn't have to look at Usagi.

***

The tension in the air was tangible. Usagi stared intently at Crown Center's fabulous selection of shakes, floats, and burgers, even though she practically had the menu memorized. Mamoru glanced emptily at the place Unazuki had been just seconds before, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Mamoru-sempai, right?"

Naru had decided to break the uncomfortable silence with some even more uncomfortable conversation. 

Mamoru nodded hesitantly, what was going on?

"Great. Great! I've been wanting to meet you for months. Just _dying_ to meet you in person…and give you a piece of my mind!!!"

"Naru-chan?" Usagi whispered urgently, as Mamoru stared at them in utter disbelief.

"Do you know what you've done to this girl?" Naru continued relentlessly, "Do you know what you've done to her heart? Do you?"

"_Naru_." A little more urgently this time.

"She's a wonderful girl, _baka_ , a pretty, smart, wonderful girl. And you…dumped her?? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Naru!" Usagi was visibly angry by now.

"No, Usagi-chan. These things must be said. He is…"

" Damn it, Naru-chan, if you don't shut up right now, I'll never speak to you again."

The entire café had stopped. People were staring with their coffee half raised to their mouths and gamers had stopped in the middle of their games. Mamoru stood in silence, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

"It's okay Usagi-san." He said, "I'll just leave, okay?"

And with that he walked across the café, grabbed his stuff, and blindly made his way through the crowd to the door.

***

It had taken all of Mamoru's strength not to stand there in that café and agree with Naru. He was an idiot, but he wasn't wrong to do what he did. What could he do about it ? If only she knew…if only she knew. He felt bad for the poor waitress he pushed aside as he left. Well, he'd make sure to tip extra next time.

The sunlight was blinding and gave him a headache the moment he stepped out doors. Outside was not much better than in, Makoto ran headlong into him. She and the girls gave him that one-of-a-kind glare that only works for the best friends of the terribly wronged, and filed past him in silence. As he entered his apartment building, a bird crapped on his shoulder.

Did the entire world hate him today?

Apparently yes.

In front of his door sat a gorgeous young woman with long brown hair.

Completely naked.

…

And unconscious.

…

_My life is hell._

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

**A Story of Love **

Just a few main parts to start off with:

- Um, this fic's a bit choppy, I admit, but I'm hoping that it picks up in the continuing chapters. I have really fun plans for this, I promise. 

- I wrote this and chapter two three years ago...so you may notice a slight difference starting in chapter three, hopefully for the better.

- Thanks to my beta-reader Serenyty, she's been a big help.

- I don't own Sailor Moon, etc.

****

Part Two:

_My life is hell._

Chiba Mamoru stood staring at the stunningly beautiful naked woman laying across his welcome mat.

_What did I do to deserve this kind of crap?_

Ah, well. She couldn't just be left there. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her inside, placing her ever so carefully on the couch before covering her up with a _very large_ blanket. At that moment, her eyes chose to open.

"Onii-sama??" Came a faint voice, "Onii-sama?"

Brother? This girl must be looking for her brother.

"Where is Onii-sama?? Where is Endymion?" The girls eyes became focused and questioning before slipping away again into oblivion. Before he knew it, Mamoru had an unconscious naked girl on his hands again.

***

"Tadiama, Mama. I'm home!"

A tall woman with soft brown hair poked her head out of the kitchen, "Welcome home, Usagi. Do you want a snack?"

The girl smiled hungrily, "Always."

Her mother smiled, "Okay then, would you rather have donuts or cookies?"

Usagi grinned widely, "Both, of course!"

After making the appropriate small-talk with her mother, Usagi headed up the stairs to her room with a plate full of donuts and cookies. She shut the door quietly and lay down upon her bed, staring into space, crumbs getting everywhere.

Checking to make sure Luna was still asleep on her chair across the room, Usagi set down her now empty plate and reached under her bed. With a grunt, she pulled out a small cardboard box and began to lift out its contents. A photo, some pieces of paper, and a single, unaged rose. The paper consisted of news paper clippings of Tuxedo Kamen and a ticket stub from a movie she had seen with Mamoru before the break up. 

Sniffling quietly, Usagi stared at the meager contents of her box. She had hoped to fill it with more such things, but that hope had been cut off when the relationship was. She ran her hand across her eyes. She now knew what she had to do.

Usagi picked up the Mamoru box with its contents, and pulled open her door.

"Usagi-chan, where do you think you are going?" 

She turned with a start, "Luna! Don't _do_ that!"

The black cat leapt off the bed with an ease that only people of the feline nature can manage, "Sorry. Where are you going with that box?"

"Nowhere, I just - have to do something."

Now, if cats had eyebrows, Luna's would have raised. "Do something? Really. And what might this something be?"

"It's personal, Luna." 

"Fine, fine. I was only being a concerned friend." The cat sulked off to the side of the room and curled up on a cushion there. Usagi slipped out the door and down the stairs, never knowing that Luna had jumped up and was just a few seconds behind her.

***

Mamoru covered the girl up as best as possible without feeling, well - indecent. Bewildered, he made his way to the kitchen, nearly knocking over the coffee pot as he fumbled around as he tried to do something useful. Five minute later, still in shock, but with a cup of good, _strong_ coffee in his hands, he took a good look at what was happening.

Endymion. Endymion! The girl had asked for Endymion, her brother… But that was his name, or at least it _was_ his name. How did she know his name? Was it possibly that it was just another Endymion? He scoffed at that idea; who else but him would have a name like Endymion? So she must have meant him, but she said brother. Brother… Did I have a sister? And why was she nude, and on his welcome mat for that matter? He took a deep breath, and prepared for some major research. The doorbell rang.

Who the hell…?

"Mamoru-sempai? Mamoru! Open the door, we need to talk."

Oh, great. Usagi.

He pulled open his door with impatience, "Usagi-san, what the hell could you want right now?" His words seemed to catch in his throat, though he knew that they left his mouth, little as he meant to say them. She was standing there, obviously fighting back tears, and holding a plain cardboard box.

"I…I just wanted to give you this." She stammered out, holding out the box.

"Usagi, I…"

"No. Just take it. It's not a gift anyway, at least not from my point of view. From your point of view it might be the gift of release you've been wanting these last few weeks."

He stared at her blankly and took the box, not opening it. "Usagi-san?"

"It's proof that I am not holding on to hope of our relationship. That box holds all my physical memories of you. Of…us. I am giving them to you to show that I won't bother you anymore, I'm moving on."

Her soft, blue eyes looked like glass beneath the sheath of her tears. She dashed her hand against her face, catching the single tear that slipped through her seemingly brave façade. 

He watched her for a minute, "Ok, Usagi. Ok. I appreciate it. Good-bye."

"G - Good-bye." Her face crumpled as he shut the door in her face.

Sayonara, Usagi. It's all for the best. He turned and entered his living room.

"Hello." 

He jumped about ten feet into the air and dropped the box on his way up. The girl was awake.

"H - Hello." He managed to yelp out, "Not to jump the gun or anything, but who the hell are you?" He mentally slapped himself. Smooth, Mamoru, real smooth.

"Who am I?" She actually seemed to think about it, "Why, I don't know! All I know is that I must find Endymion." For the first time, she seemed to notice her surroundings, "Where am I?"

For the first time in his life, Chiba Mamoru thought he was going to faint.

_Why me?_


End file.
